plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Endurian
Endurian is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the third plant obtained in the Lost City. Endurian is a defensive plant that can withstand up to 60 bites from zombies, which is 75% the health of a Wall-nut. It can also damage zombies that are close to it by using the spikes it has, similar to Spikeweed. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 100 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Mediocre Endurians are defensive plants that deal damage to zombies attacking it. "When other plants talk about me, they say I'm too gruff. They say I'm difficult to approach, that I'm afraid to let others get too close to me. Also, I smell terrible," said Endurian. But deep down inside, he knows that he's so much more than that. He's also short-tempered. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Endurian will gain metallic armour with bigger spikes, which gives it more health and allows it to do more damage. The armor can absorb up to 120 bites or one Gargantuar smash. Strategies Endurian is fairly unreliable by itself. Apart from various offensive plants, supporting plants like Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Lava Guava are all good options to increase its effectiveness. Stallia is also a good option for this, as it will decrease the zombie's eating speed allowing it to deal more damage to them. Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion can also be used as they can allow the zombie next to it to take damage from Endurian without losing more health by being bitten. Endurian can be used to counter Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, especially when boosted. In Wild West, Endurian can be used against Prospector Zombie, as it provides a good defense for the first column. Additionally, Endurians can be paired with Tall-nuts by placing Endurians in front of Tall-nuts to fend Zombie Bulls off. This will force them to throw their Zombie Bull Riders only for them to die due to being stuck between the two plants. In Jurassic Marsh, Endurians are a great defense against any zombie carried by Pterodactyls the same way as Prospector Zombie. It is also a very useful defensive plant to use in all Endless Zones. Planting Endurians in the third column from the left is an effective way of stalling Imps thrown by Gargantuars while damaging them at the same time. Like any defensive plant, Endurian can recover its health using Wall-nut First Aid, but even just one Shovel Boost makes this action meaningless. When fighting Gargantuars themselves, slowing plants like Winter Melon or Sap-fling should be used. While Endurian is attacking zombies, planting another defensive plant directly in front of it will make the zombies eat the plant for a long time while still being attacked by Endurian. Planting an Endurian in front of an attacking Endurian can make the zombies take twice the damage. Spikerock is also a good choice to be paired with Endurian so that the amount of damage inflicted to zombies will be greater, especially when they come in hordes. However, this pair should not be used if the player encounters Gargantuars. A boosted Endurian is also a big help provided that the toughness and the damage dealt is increased substantially (matching the health of a Wall-nut and the damage of a Spikerock). It is a very bad idea to use Endurian against Explorer Zombie, Excavator Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie as they can easily outrange Endurian. Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie can move it without being affected by the spikes so the player should be aware when they're around. You should never leave Endurian alone because it has 25% less health than a Wall-nut which means that multiple zombies can damage it a lot. Like it is described above, Endurians almost always needs some other plants to provide support. In the Chinese version, a leveled up Endurian has more health and attack, the stench ignores armor and hits zombies directly. It is recommended to use this as the defensive plant when it has leveled up. Trivia General *It (Level 2 in Chinese version) and Shadow-shroom are the only plants that ignore zombie armor when attacking. *It is extremely similar to Durian, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online which is also defensive and damages zombies. They are also both durian plants, so it is possible that the earlier plant influenced the creation of Endurian. **However, their Plant Food effects are different. *In its second and third degrade, the player can see large seeds inside of Endurian that resembles seeds of real-life durians. *It is the third durian in the whole series, with the other ones being Durian from Plants vs. Zombies Online and Durian from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The sound it makes when it attacks are similar to the ones of Power Snow's effects. *Its spikes while attacking are much smaller than its spikes in the trailer. This is because the spikes in the trailer are part of its Zen Garden watering animation. Specific to Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In its costume Puzzle Piece, it wears both its international costumes, even though it only wears its sumo belt costume in the Chinese version. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City plants Category:Lost City Category:Defensive plants